Giraffe Monster
The Giraffe Monster is an unnamed member of Ludo's Army and a minor antagonist in the cartoon series Star vs. the Forces of Evil. He was voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. Biography The Giraffe monster first appears in "Star Comes to Earth" as one of the many monsters Ludo brings with him to Earth to steal the wand from Star. He fights Star and Marco which gets him hit with a rainbow fist punch, his neck gets stuck in a car, and blasted with a narwhal blast. He appears in "Match Maker" with Ludo and his army fighting Star and Marco again. He gets defeated and badly injured by the turbo nuclear butterfly blast. In "Cheer up Star", the Giraffe monster is one of the monsters lured to Earth by Marco in an effort to cheer up Star. Star defeats him with her syrup tsunami shockwave. In "Quest Buy", he is one of the monsters that accompanies Ludo to Quest Buy so he can buy a Electric Beek Shiner. He tries to buy an afro grower but Ludo stops him. When they run into Star and Marco, an epic chase and fight begins which results in causing a lot of damage to the store much to the anger of the sloth clerks. In "Brittney's Party", he appears with Ludo and the rest of his army as they Hijack the party bus and drive it towards a dimensional portal. Star then fights them all on the roof of the bus. She shoots the Giraffe monster which makes him fall off the bus. He grabs on to the bus with his teeth and manages to get back up. But gets his head stuck under a bridge and his face hit with a bike. In the beginning of "Lobster Claws", he and the other monsters fight Star and Marco. He fights Marco who kicks him in the neck satting it's his "weak spot". He then leaves in agony with the other monsters except Lobster Claws. He then comes back to get the wand again. He fights Star and Marco again until Lobsters Claws gets his claws on the wand and loses control. He and the rest of Ludo's army watch and are impressed by his evil actions. When Star gets the wand back she defeats them all again and they retreat. At the beginning of "Fortune Cookies", the Giraffe monster and Ludo's other minions fight Star and Marco and get defeated once again. In the castle breakroom Giraffe monster is seen playing on the guitar. When Toffee comes up with a plan to get the wand, the Giraffe monster attacks Star and Marco with the rest of the monsters. But soon gets defeated by Star's mushroom blast. In "Mewnipedance Day", after Buff Frog loses his espionage to Toffee he soon becomes worried about losing his job to one of the other monsters like the Giraffe monster. In "Marco Grows a Beard", he and the other monsters go to the Diaz household to get the wand. They go through lots of thick hair on the way, Giraffe monster then gets thirsty but Ludo denies him a drink. However Toffee gives him a glass of water. After failing to get the wand Ludo blames the other monsters and takes away their milkshake privileges. But thanks to Toffee's convincing words they turn on him and throw him out of the castle. His last appearance was in "Storm the Castle" as one of the monsters serving Toffee now. After Star destroys the wand Giraffe monster is caught in the explosion. It is unknown if he died or survived the blast. In "Starfari", it is revealed that the Giraffe Monster survived the explosion and is living in a monster village. In "Princess Quasar Caterpillar and the Magic Bell", he is one of the monsters who help Ludo and his brother Dennis rebuild the destroyed Castle Avarius. In "The Tavern at the End of the Multiverse", he is captured by Mina and her solarian warriors along with other monsters and are threatened to be pushed off a cliff. Gallery S1e1 many enemies appear.png S1e1 the attack begins.png S1e1 all monsters are down.png S1E3 Ludo confronts Marco and Star.png S1E3 Ludo and his minions return.png S1E3 Ludo's minions chase Marco.png S1E3 Ludo and minions get the wand!.png S1E8 Ludo we're not getting that.png S1E13 Marco faces Giraffe.png S1E8 Ludo and his minions appear.png S1E8 Star and Marco vs Ludo and minions.png S1E8 Ludo What aisle is this.png S1E8 Quest Buy employee appears again.png S1E10 Ludo and monsters corner Star and Marco.png S1E10 Ludo and his army attack.png S1E10 Three-eyed potato baby growling.png S1E13 Marco faces Giraffe monster.png S1E13 Ludo you're even bad at being fired.png S1E16 Monsters in the break room 1.png S1E16 Monsters come out of hiding.png S1E16 Monsters chasing Marco.png S1E16 Monsters crowding around Star.png S1E23 Toffee and monsters angry with Ludo.png Mina and the monsters of Mewni.png Navigation Category:Minion Category:Monsters Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Dimwits Category:Thugs Category:Fighters Category:Incompetent Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Magic Category:Comic Relief Category:Nameless Category:Redeemed Category:Male Category:Destroyers Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains